customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Happy Birthday, Barney! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:FD09:35A4:9A73:8CB8-20190226011956
Hats Off to BJ! is the ninteenth episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ comes running 2007 was designated as * International Heliophysical Year * International Polar Year * International Year of Languages Events January * January 1 ** Bulgaria and Romania join the European Union, while Slovenia joins the Eurozone. ** Adam Air Flight 574 disappears from Jakarta's radar. A week later it is founded that the aircraft had crashed into the Makassar Strait, killing all 102 people on board. * January 4 – Congress elects Nancy Pelosi as the first female Speaker of the House in U.S. history. * January 8 – Russian oil supplies to Poland, Germany, and Ukraine are cut as the Russia–Belarus energy dispute escalates; they are restored three days later. * January 9 – Apple CEO Steve Jobs introduces the original iPhone at a Macworld keynote in San Francisco. February * February 2 – The IPCC publishes its fourth assessment report, having concluded that global climate change is "very likely" to have a predominantly human cause. * February 3 – A truck bomb explodes in Baghdad, Iraq, killing at least 135 people and injures 339 others. * February 13 – North Korea agrees to shut down its nuclear facilities in Yongbyon by April 14 as a first step towards complete denuclearization, receiving in return energy aid equivalent to 50,000 tons of heavy fuel oil. * February 26 – The International Court of Justice finds Serbia guilty of failing to prevent genocide in the Srebrenica massacre, but clears it of direct responsibility and complicity in the case. March * March 1 – The fourth International Polar Year, a $1.73 billion research program to study both the North Pole and South Pole, is launched in Paris. * March 11 – According to the accusation by Georgia, three Russian helicopters fired on the Georgian-controlledIt has since been lost at the Battle of the Kodori Valley Kodori Gorge in a break-away autonomous republic of Abkhazia in north-western Georgia. * March 13 – April 28 – The 2007 Cricket World Cup is held in the West Indies and is won by Australia. * March 23 – Naval forces of Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps arrest Royal Navy personnel in disputed Iran-Iraq waters; they were released on April 4. * March 27 – Latvian Prime Minister Aigars Kalvītis and Russian Prime Minister Mikhail Fradkov sign a border treaty between Latvia and Russia, officially demarcating the border between the two. April * April 3 – French high speed passenger train, the TGV, reaches a top speed of 574.8 km/h (357.2 mph), breaking the record for the world's fastest conventional train. * April 16 – Seung-Hui Cho kills 32 people and wounds 17 others in a shooting at Virginia Tech, a university in the United States. * April 18 – A series of attacks take place across Baghdad, Iraq, killing nearly 200 people. * April 24 – Gliese 581c, a potentially Earth-like extrasolar planet habitable for life, is discovered in the constellation Libra. * April 26–27 – Ethnic Russian riot in Tallinn and other cities in Estonia against the moving of the Bronze Soldier, a Soviet World War II memorial. May * May 17 – The Russian Orthodox Church Abroad and the Moscow Patriarchate re-unite after 80 years of schism. * May 20 – Sheikh Mohammed bin Rashid Al Maktoum of Dubai makes the largest single charitable donation in modern history, committing €7.41 billion to an educational foundation in the Middle East. June , the first modern Smartphone, was announced and released in 2007]] * June 5 – NASA's MESSENGER spacecraft makes its second fly-by of Venus en route to Mercury. * June 28 – 2007 European heat wave: in the aftermath of Greece's worst heat wave in a century, at least 11 people are reported dead from heatstroke, approximately 200 wildfires break out nationwide, and the country's electricity grid nearly collapses due to record breaking demand. * June 29 – The iPhone, the first modern smartphone, is released in the United States. It was later released in the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Portugal, the Republic of Ireland and Austria in November 2007. July * July 7 – Live Earth Concerts are held in nine major cities around the world to raise environmental awareness. * July 17 – TAM Airlines Flight 3054 overruns the runway of São Paulo–Congonhas Airport and crashes, killing all 187 and 12 others on the ground. * July 24 – Five Bulgarian nurses were released from Libyan prison after eight and a half years spent behind bars in Benghazi and Tripoli, marking the end of the so-called "HIV trial in Libya". August * August 4 – The ''Phoenix'' spacecraft is launched toward Mars to study its north pole. * August 9 – The French global bank BNP Paribas in the United Kingdom blocks withdrawals from three hedge funds heavily committed in sub-prime mortgages, signaling the financial crisis of 2007–2008. * August 14 – Multiple suicide bombings kill 572 people in Qahtaniya, northern Iraq. * August 15 – An 8.0 earthquake strikes Peru, killing at least 519 people, injuring more than 1,300, and causing tsunami warnings in the Pacific Ocean. September * September 6 – Israeli Air Force airplanes attack a suspected nuclear reactor in Syria in an airstrike. * September 13 – The United Nations General Assembly adopts the Declaration on the Rights of Indigenous Peoples. * September 14 – The SELENE spacecraft launches, with its objective being to study the Moon. * September 20 – The Universal Forum of Cultures opens in Monterrey, Mexico. * September 25 – Mount Ruapehu in Tongariro National Park in New Zealand, erupts. November * November 6 – A suicide bomber kills at least fifty people in Mazar-i-Sharif, Afghanistan, including six members of the National Assembly. * November 14 – High Speed 1 from London to the Channel Tunnel is opened to passengers. * November 16 – Up to 15,000 people are believed to have been killed after Cyclone Sidr hits Bangladesh. December * December 5 – Eight people are killed and four others wounded when a gunman opens fire at Westroads Mall in Omaha, Nebraska. * December 13 – Treaty of Lisbon is signed by members states of European Union. * December 20 – The Pablo Picasso painting Portrait of Suzanne Bloch, together with Candido Portinari's O Lavrador de Café, is stolen from the São Paulo Museum of Art. * December 21 ** At the age of , Queen Elizabeth II became the oldest ever reigning British monarch, surpassing Queen Victoria who was aged upon her death on January 22, 1901. ** The Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland, Slovakia, and Slovenia join the Schengen border-free zone. * December 27 ** Former Pakistani prime minister Benazir Bhutto is assassinated, along with 20 other people, at an election rally in Rawalpindi. **Riots erupt in Mombasa, Kenya, after Mwai Kibaki is declared the winner of the general election, triggering a political, economic, and humanitarian crisis that killed over 1,000 people. Unknown date * Mauritania is the last country to criminalize slavery (officially "abolished" in 1981), making the practice illegal everywhere in the world. Births * February 16 – Choi Ro-woon, South Korean actor * April 10 – Princess Ariane of the Netherlands, daughter of Prince Willem-Alexander and Princess Máxima. * April 21 – Princess Isabella of Denmark, daughter of Crown Prince Frederick and Crown Princess Mary of Denmark. * April 29 – Infanta Sofía of Spain, daughter of Felipe, Prince of Asturias (now King Felipe VI) and Letizia, Princess of Asturias. * June 6 – Aubrey Anderson-Emmons, American actress * September 14 – Heo Jung-eun, South Korean child actress * December 17 – James, Viscount Severn, grandson of Elizabeth II, son of The Earl and Countess of Wessex Deaths January ]] ]] * January 2 – Teddy Kollek, Austrian-born mayor of Jerusalem (b. 1911) * January 4 – Marais Viljoen, 5th State President of South Africa (b. 1915) * January 5 – Momofuku Ando, Japanese inventor (b. 1910) * January 8 – Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-born American actress (b. 1922) * January 10 – Carlo Ponti, Italian film producer (b. 1912) * January 11 – Robert Anton Wilson, American author and conspiracy researcher (b. 1932) * January 12 – Alice Coltrane, American jazz musician (b. 1937) * January 13 – Michael Brecker, American jazz musician (b. 1949) * January 15 ** Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti, Iraqi politician (b. 1951) ** Bo Yibo, Chinese politician (b. 1908) * January 17 – Art Buchwald, American humorist (b. 1925) * January 19 ** Hrant Dink, Turkish-Armenian journalist (b. 1954) ** Denny Doherty, Canadian musician (The Mamas & the Papas) (b. 1940) ** Bam Bam Bigelow, American wrestler (b. 1961) * January 21 – Maria Cioncan, Romanian athlete (b. 1977) * January 22 – Abbé Pierre, French priest and founder of Emmaus (b. 1912) * January 23 – Ryszard Kapuściński, Polish journalist and author (b. 1932) * January 30 – Sidney Sheldon, American author and screenwriter (b. 1917) * January 31 – Kirka Babitzin, Finnish singer (b. 1950) February ]] ]] * February 1 – Gian Carlo Menotti, Italian-born composer and librettist (b. 1911) * February 6 – Frankie Laine, American singer (b. 1913) * February 7 – Alan MacDiarmid, New Zealand chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1927) * February 8 – Anna Nicole Smith, American model and television personality (b. 1967) * February 9 ** Benedict Kiely, Irish author and broadcaster (b. 1919) ** Ian Richardson, Scottish actor (b. 1934) * February 11 – Reginald Hugh Hickling, British lawyer, colonial civil servant, law academic and author (b. 1920) * February 12 – Peggy Gilbert, American saxophonist (b. 1905) * February 13 ** Elizabeth Jolley, Australian writer (b. 1923) ** Charles Norwood, American politician (b. 1941) ** Johanna Sällström, Swedish actress (b. 1974) * February 15 – Robert Adler, Austrian-born inventor (b. 1913) * February 17 ** Maurice Papon, French Vichy government official (b. 1910) ** Mike Awesome, American professional wrestler (b. 1965) * February 22 ** Lothar-Günther Buchheim, German author, painter, and art collector (b. 1918) ** Dennis Johnson, American basketball player (b. 1954) * February 24 – Bruce Bennett, American actor (b. 1906) * February 28 ** Princess Marie Adelaide of Luxembourg, Princess of Luxembourg (b. 1924) ** Arthur M. Schlesinger, Jr., American historian and political commentator (b. 1917) March ]] ]] * March 4 ** Thomas Eagleton, American politician (b. 1929) ** Bob Hattoy, American activist (b. 1950) * March 6 ** Jean Baudrillard, French philosopher and sociologist (b. 1929) ** Allen Coage, American professional wrestler (b. 1943) * March 8 – John Inman, English actor (b. 1935) * March 9 – Brad Delp, American singer (Boston) (b. 1951) * March 10 ** Ernie Ladd, American football player and professional wrestler (b. 1938) ** Richard Jeni, American comedian (b. 1957) * March 11 – Betty Hutton, American actress (b. 1921) * March 12 – Antonio Ortiz Mena, Mexican politician and economist (b. 1907) * March 14 ** Lucie Aubrac, French World War II Resistance fighter (b. 1912) ** Gareth Hunt, English actor (b. 1943) * March 16 – Manjural Islam, Bangladeshi cricketer (b. 1984) * March 17 ** Jim Cronin, British businessman (b. 1952) * March 18 – Bob Woolmer, English cricketer and coach (b. 1948) * March 19 – Calvert DeForest, American actor and comedian (b. 1921) * March 20 – Taha Yassin Ramadan, Vice President of Iraq (b. 1938) * March 23 – Eric Medlen, American race car driver (b. 1973) * March 25 – Andranik Margaryan, 14th Prime Minister of Armenia (b. 1951) * March 30 – Chrisye, Indonesian pop singer and songwriter (b. 1949) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Laurie Baker, English architect (b. 1917) ** Hans Filbinger, German jurist and politician (b. 1913) * April 3 – Eddie Robinson, American football coach (b. 1919) * April 4 – Bob Clark, American film director (b. 1939) * April 5 ** Thomas Stoltz Harvey Pathologist who conducted Albert Einstein's autopsy (b. 1912) ** Leela Majumdar, Bengali children's author (b. 1908) ** Darryl Stingley, American football player (b. 1951) ** Poornachandra Tejaswi, Indian writer and novelist (b. 1938) * April 7 ** Johnny Hart, American cartoonist (b. 1931) ** Barry Nelson, American actor (b. 1917) * April 11 ** Roscoe Lee Browne, American actor (b. 1922) ** Ronald Speirs, United States Army officer (b. 1920) ** Kurt Vonnegut, American novelist and playwright (b. 1922) * April 14 – Don Ho, American musician (b. 1930) * April 17 – Kitty Carlisle Hart, American singer, actress & talk show panelist (b. 1910) * April 22 – Juanita Millender-McDonald, American politician (b. 1938) * April 23 – Boris Yeltsin, first President of the Russian Federation (b. 1931) * April 25 – Alan Ball, English footballer (b. 1945) * April 26 – Jack Valenti, American film executive, creator of MPAA film rating system (b. 1921) * April 27 – Mstislav Rostropovich, Russian cellist and conductor (b. 1927) * April 28 ** Dabbs Greer, American actor (b. 1917) ** Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, German physicist and philosopher (b. 1912) * April 29 – Ivica Račan, 7th Prime Minister of Croatia (b. 1944) * April 30 ** Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (b. 1983) ** Tom Poston, American actor (b. 1921) ** Gordon Scott, American actor (b. 1926) May ]] * May 3 – Wally Schirra, American astronaut (b. 1923) * May 5 – Theodore Maiman, American physicist (b. 1927) * May 11 – Malietoa Tanumafili II, Samoan head of state (b. 1913) * May 12 – Mullah Dadullah Akhund, Afghan Taliban military leader * May 14 – Colin St John Wilson, English architect (b. 1922) * May 15 ** Jerry Falwell, American evangelist (b. 1933) ** Yolanda King, American actress and activist, daughter of Martin Luther King, Jr. (b. 1955) * May 17 – Lloyd Alexander, American author (b. 1924) * May 18 – Pierre-Gilles de Gennes, French physicist and Nobel Prize for Physics laureate (b. 1932) * May 20 – Stanley Miller, American chemist and biologist (b. 1930) * May 27 – Izumi Sakai, Japanese singer (Zard) (b. 1967) * May 28 ** Marquise Hill, American football player (b. 1982) ** David Lane, American white nationalist (b. 1938) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Huang Ju, Chinese politician (b. 1938) * June 4 – Craig L. Thomas, American politician (b. 1933) * June 8 – Aden Abdullah Osman Daar, first President of Somalia (b. 1908) * June 11 – Mala Powers, American film actress (b. 1931) * June 12 – Don Herbert, American television personality, Mr. Wizard (b. 1917) * June 13 – David Hatch, BBC Radio producer and comedian (b. 1939) * June 14 ** Ruth Bell Graham, Wife of Billy Graham (b. 1920) ** Kurt Waldheim, Austrian politician and diplomat, former United Nations Secretary-General (b. 1918) * June 15 – Sherri Martel, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * June 17 – Gianfranco Ferré, Italian designer (b. 1944) * June 18 – Bernard Manning, English comedian (b. 1930) * June 19 ** Antonio Aguilar, Mexican singer and actor (b. 1919) ** Klausjürgen Wussow, German theatre and television actor (b. 1929) * June 22 – Nancy Benoit, American professional wrestling valet and model (b. 1964) * June 23 – Rod Beck, American baseball player (b. 1968) * June 24 ** Derek Dougan, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1938) ** Natasja Saad, Afro Danish rapper and reggae singer (b. 1974) ** Chris Benoit, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1967) * June 26 – Jupp Derwall, German footballer and coach (b. 1927) * June 27 – William Hutt, Canadian stage and film actor (b. 1920) * June 28 – Kiichi Miyazawa, 78th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1919) July ]] ]] ]] * July 2 – Vojislav Nikčević, Montenegrin professor and linguist (b. 1935) * July 5 – Régine Crespin, French soprano (b. 1927) * July 9 ** Charles Lane, American actor (b. 1905) ** Belinda Dann, Irish cattle station manager (b. 1900) * July 11 ** Lady Bird Johnson, former First Lady of the United States (b. 1912) ** Alfonso López Michelsen, 32nd Colombian President (b. 1913) ** Ed Mirvish, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1914) ** Shag Crawford, American umpire in Major League Baseball (b. 1916) * July 14 – John Ferguson, Canadian professional hockey player, coach and executive (b. 1938) * July 18 – Kenji Miyamoto, Japanese politician (b. 1908) * July 22 ** László Kovács, Hungarian-American cinematographer (b. 1933) ** Ulrich Mühe, German actor (b. 1953) ** Jean Stablinski, French cyclist of Polish origin (b. 1932) * July 23 ** Benjamin Libet, American pioneering scientist in the field of human consciousness (b. 1916) ** Mohammed Zahir Shah, last King of Afghanistan (b. 1914) * July 24 – Albert Ellis, American psychologist (b. 1913) * July 29 ** Mike Reid, British comedian and actor (b. 1940) ** Tom Snyder, American talk show host (b. 1936) * July 30 ** Michelangelo Antonioni, Italian film director (b. 1912) ** Teoctist Arăpaşu, Ex-Romanian Orthodox Church Patriarch (b. 1915) ** Ingmar Bergman, Swedish film director (b. 1918) ** Bill Walsh, American football coach (b. 1931) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Ryan Cox, South African professional road racing cyclist (b. 1979) * August 3 – John Gardner, British author (b. 1926) * August 5 ** Oliver Hill, American lawyer (b. 1907) ** Jean-Marie Lustiger, French Cardinal Archbishop of Paris (b. 1926) * August 10 – Tony Wilson, English broadcaster, nightclub manager, and record label owner (b. 1950) * August 12 – Merv Griffin, American television personality (b. 1925) * August 13 ** Brooke Astor, American socialite and philanthropist (b. 1902) ** Phil Rizzuto, American baseball player and announcer (b. 1917) * August 15 – John Gofman, American Manhattan Project scientist and advocate (b. 1918) * August 16 – Max Roach, American percussionist, drummer, and composer (b. 1924) * August 17 – Eddie Griffin, American basketball player (b. 1982) * August 18 – Michael Deaver, American political adviser (b. 1938) * August 20 – Leona Helmsley, American hotel operator and real estate investor (b. 1920) * August 24 – Abdul Rahman Arif, 3rd President of Iraq (b. 1916) * August 25 ** Raymond Barre, French politician and economist (b. 1924) ** Ray Jones, English footballer (b. 1988) * August 26 – Gaston Thorn, Luxembourger politician (b. 1928) * August 28 ** Antonio Puerta, Spanish footballer (b. 1984) ** Miyoshi Umeki, Japanese actress (b. 1929) * August 29 ** Richard Jewell, American falsely accused of bombing the Centennial Olympic Park (b. 1962) ** Pierre Messmer, French politician (b. 1916) * August 30 – Michael Jackson, English writer (b. 1942) September ]] ]] * September 6 – Luciano Pavarotti, Italian tenor (b. 1935) * September 7 – John Compton, Prime Minister of Saint Lucia (b. 1925) * September 10 ** Anita Roddick, English entrepreneur (b. 1942) ** Jane Wyman, American actress, first wife of Ronald Reagan (b. 1917) * September 11 ** Ian Porterfield, Scottish footballer (b. 1946) ** Joe Zawinul, Austrian musician (b. 1932) * September 14 – Benny Vansteelant, Belgian duathlete (b. 1976) * September 15 ** Colin McRae, Scottish world rally champion (b. 1968) ** Brett Somers, American actress (b. 1924) * September 20 – Mahlon Clark, American musician (b. 1923) * September 21 ** Alice Ghostley, American actress (b. 1926) ** Rex Humbard, American evangelist (b. 1919) * September 22 – Marcel Marceau, French mime artist (b. 1923) * September 27 ** Avraham Shapira, Israeli chief rabbi (b. 1914) ** Kenji Nagai, Japanese journalist (b. 1957) * September 29 – Lois Maxwell, Canadian actress (b. 1927) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 ** Al Oerter, American athlete (b. 1936) ** Ned Sherrin, English broadcaster and theatre director (b. 1931) * October 3 – Tony Ryan, Irish businessman (b. 1936) * October 6 – Jo Ann Davis, American politician (b. 1950) * October 7 – Norifumi Abe, Japanese motorcycle road racer (b. 1975) * October 11 – Sri Chinmoy, Indian philosopher (b. 1931) * October 12 ** Soe Win, Burmese politician (b. 1948) ** Kisho Kurokawa, Japanese architect (b. 1934) * October 13 – Bob Denard, French mercenary (b. 1929) * October 16 ** Deborah Kerr, Scottish actress (b. 1921) ** Toše Proeski, Macedonian singer (b. 1981) ** Barbara West, 2nd to last living survivor of the Titanic sinking (b. 1911) * October 17 – Joey Bishop, American entertainer (b. 1918) * October 18 – William J. Crowe, American military commander and ambassador (b. 1925) * October 19 – Jan Wolkers, Dutch author, sculptor and painter (b. 1925) * October 22 – Ève Curie, French author, daughter of Pierre and Marie Curie (b. 1904) * October 23 – Lim Goh Tong, Malaysian Chinese businessman (b. 1918) * October 26 ** Nicolae Dobrin, Romanian footballer (b. 1947) ** Friedman Paul Erhardt, German-American television chef (b. 1943) ** Arthur Kornberg, American biochemist (b. 1918) ** Khun Sa, Burmese warlord (b. 1934) * October 28 – Porter Wagoner, American country singer (b. 1927) * October 30 – Robert Goulet, American entertainer (b. 1933) November ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Paul Tibbets, American general, pilot of the Enola Gay (b. 1915) * November 2 ** Charmaine Dragun, Australian news anchor (b. 1978) ** S. P. Thamilselvan, Sri Lankan Tamil political leader (b. 1967) ** Igor Moiseyev, Russian choreographer (b. 1906) ** The Fabulous Moolah, American professional wrestler (b. 1923) * November 3 ** Martin Meehan, Irish republican (b. 1945) ** Ryan Shay, American runner (b. 1979) * November 5 – Nils Liedholm, Swedish footballer and coach (b. 1922) * November 6 – Hank Thompson, American country singer (b. 1925) * November 7 – Hilda Braid, English actress (b. 1929) * November 8 – Chad Varah, English Anglican priest, founder of the Samaritans (b. 1911) * November 9 – Luis Herrera Campins, 56th President of Venezuela (b. 1925) * November 10 ** Laraine Day, American actress (b. 1920) ** Augustus F. Hawkins, American politician and civil rights lawmaker (b. 1907) ** Norman Mailer, American writer (b. 1923) * November 11 – Delbert Mann, American film and television director (b. 1920) * November 12 – Ira Levin, American novelist (b. 1929) * November 13 ** Kazuhisa Inao, Japanese baseball player (b. 1937) ** Wahab Akbar, Filipino politician (b. 1960) * November 15 – Joe Nuxhall, American baseball player and announcer (b. 1928) * November 20 – Ian Smith, Prime Minister of Rhodesia (b. 1919) * November 21 ** Fernando Fernán Gómez, Spanish actor, director, and playwright (b. 1921) ** Tom Johnson, Canadian sports executive and hockey player (b. 1928) * November 22 – Verity Lambert, English producer (b. 1935) * November 23 – Vladimir Kryuchkov, Russian Soviet-era bureaucrat (b. 1924) * November 25 – Kevin DuBrow, American musician (Quiet Riot) (b. 1955) * November 27 ** Sean Taylor, American football player (b. 1983) ** Robert Cade, American physician and inventor of the beverage Gatorade (b. 1927) * November 29 ** Henry Hyde, American politician (b. 1924) ** Roger Bonham Smith, American businessman (b. 1925) * November 30 – Evel Knievel, American motorcycle daredevil (b. 1938) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Ken McGregor, Australian tennis player (b. 1929) * December 2 ** Robert O. Anderson, American businessman (b. 1917) ** Les Shannon, English footballer and manager (b. 1926) * December 4 ** Pimp C, American rapper (b. 1973) ** Norval Morrisseau, Canadian artist (b. 1932) ** Chip Reese, American professional gambler (b. 1951) * December 5 – Karlheinz Stockhausen, German composer (b. 1928) * December 6 – Katy French, Irish model (b. 1983) * December 12 – Ike Turner, American musician (b. 1931) * December 15 – Julia Carson, American politician (b. 1938) * December 16 – Dan Fogelberg, American singer and songwriter (b. 1951) * December 18 – Bill Strauss, American satirist, author and historian (b. 1947) * December 21 ** Ken Hendricks, American entrepreneur (b. 1941) ** Carol Bly, Teacher, award-winning American author of short stories, essays, and nonfiction (b. 1930) * December 23 ** Michael Kidd, American choreographer (b. 1915) ** Oscar Peterson, Canadian jazz pianist and composer (b. 1925) * December 26 – Joe Dolan, Irish singer (b. 1939) * December 27 ** Benazir Bhutto, Pakistani politician (assassinated; b. 1953) ** Jaan Kross, Estonian writer (b. 1920) * December 31 ** Muhammad Osman Said, Former Libyan prime minister (b. 1922). ** Ettore Sottsass, Italian architect (b. 1917) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Gerhard Ertl * Economics – Leonid Hurwicz, Eric Maskin, and Roger Myerson * Literature – Doris Lessing * Peace – Albert Gore Jr, and the United Nations Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change * Physics – Albert Fert, Peter Grünberg * Physiology or Medicine – Mario Capecchi, Oliver Smithies, and Sir Martin Evans New English words and terms *''additive manufacturing'' *''collony collapse disorder'' *''hashtag'' *''listicle'' *''netbook'' *''sharing economy'' *''tweep'' See also References External links * 2007 Calendar at Internet Accuracy Project. Category:2007 an style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Stu-u-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!' is a Barney Home Video, which was originally packaged with the ActiMates TV Pack. The video is enhanced when being used with ActiMates Barney, However, it can still be watched without owning the doll or TV Pack. It was released on September 11, 1997. Plot With the ActiMates Barney doll by your side, you can help him solve a ten piece puzzle as well as watching some favorite moments from Season 3 episodes and some home videos. Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Twice is Nice!") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Five Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "Twice is Nice!") #Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Help Protect the Earth (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Gallery See the gallery for the home video Trivia *This is the only Barney clip show not to have new content. *In the beginning of the "Barney Theme Song", the current Barney Home Video logo was shown instead of the Season 3 logo. *The end credit music is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Full Video to the playground and announces that he lost his very favorite red hat! The wind blew it off and it landed on a mail truck. The children decide that they need to help him find it. They even make him one with the Barney Bag. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. Luckily, at the end, BJ gets a package from Reggie, the mailman in the truck that his hat landed on, and inside is his long lost hat"'Riding in Barney's Car '''is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on September 26, 1995. It contains the episode, "Are We There Yet?" before it's originally airing on "PBS". Plot, Cast and Songs For more information, see "Are We There Yet?". Trivia *The VHS cover description shows that Barney was going to take Shawn, Kathy, Min, Kenneth and Carlos for a car ride. But Kenneth left before Carlos showed up. *This video marks the last appearance of the 1992 Barney home video logo. *This video contains the new preview of Waiting for Santa and the preview of Making New Friends. *This video was re-released in 1997 when it became ActiMates-compatible.''Up We Go!" is the twentieth and final episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on the playground, and a paper airplane that has a rhyme written on it mysteriously appears from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhymes and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, the kids find out it was Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ" who was writing all of those rhymes and Barney has a special flying surprise for BJ! Theme: Flight Stories: The Three Butterflies Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Carlos *Julie *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Peter Piper #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearance of Julie. **The last episode directed by Bruce Deck. **The last episode to feature Carlos, Min, Shawn and Tosha. Min and Tosha would make their appearance again in the tenth anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. **The last episode to use the rearranged season one version of "I Love You". *The plane Barney and BJ fly towards the end of the episode has "B 320" displayed on its tail. 320 is the episode number for this episode, making this an Easter egg put in by the producers. ! Theme: Types of Hats Cast *Barney *BJ *Juan *Kenneth *Shawn *Tosha *Reggie the Deliveryman Song List #Barney Theme Song #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Truck #The Ants Go Marching #BJ's Dance Thang #S'Mores #Clean Up #That's Hats #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Barney Bag #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Juan and Kenneth. *This is the only episode where Shawn and Juan appear together. *When Juan sings a line in the song "That's Hats," he reveals that his favorite color is yellow, just like Baby Bop's.